


scars fade

by flowerboybasil



Category: OMORI (Video Game)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, How Do I Tag, Light Angst, M/M, fluff kinda?, they are 16, uhhh yeah ok ✅, what do I tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:48:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29251707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerboybasil/pseuds/flowerboybasil
Summary: pretty much just a somewhat short fic about what might’ve happened after sunny confessed.set in a third person basil pov.
Relationships: Aubrey & Basil & Hero & Kel & Sunny (OMORI), Basil & Sunny (OMORI), Basil/Sunny (OMORI)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 122





	scars fade

His head was pounding as he listened to the disgruntled voices around him. Despite the voices being mere whispers, they were speaking entirely too loud for his liking, however; he didn’t want to disturb them, so he resorted to ignoring the stinging pain as best he could.

Aubrey was the first to leave. He heard the hospital door slam shut, flinching as the noise travelled around the small hospital room, only causing his headache to become worse. Hero was second, following after Aubrey with less patience than what seemed to be held during Sunny’s confession. Basil felt scared.

He heard Kel speaking in hushed whispers to Sunny, before the door shut gently. He could only presume Kel took it better than everyone else.

Basil opened his eyes, immediately shielding them from the blinding light that surrounded the tiny hospital room. Once his eyes had adjusted, he sat up slightly, finding Sunny standing at the end of his bed.

Sunny grinned, and eventually, Basil did too. Tears fell from his eyes as he recalled the horrible memories from last night’s battle. Was it last night? It could’ve been a week ago at this point — he could barely remember anything.

The last thing he remembered before blacking out had been laying in Sunny’s arms, both extremely damaged as sirens surrounded the small, quaint house.

Now, getting a better look at Sunny, he’d remembered a lot more beyond that point. He had stabbed Sunny’s eyeball out, in a fit of rage, trying to ‘save’ Sunny from the hallucinations they both suffered.

Basil was in a lot of pain. His body ached so much to the point where he felt he could barely move. He could tell Sunny felt remorseful for everything he’d done to him, and if you could really believe Basil — he was apologetic too.

After a long while of comfortable silence, with Sunny having pulled up a chair to sit beside Basil, a conversation finally sparked, “...Hey, Basil.” 

“Hi.” Basil sounded sweet, not angry or bitter like Sunny might’ve expected; but sweet. Basil understood everything that happened that night was a form of coping, trying to save the other from whatever horrible trauma-caused hallucination was haunting them. He could never be mad at Sunny.

“...How have you, um, been feeling?”

No more secrets, was what he reminded himself. He wanted to stay true to that promise - but he didn’t want to worry Sunny, even though he’d be able to get the truth out of Basil eventually. Damn Sunny with his stubbornness.

“I’ve been... fine.” The moment Basil tripped over his words was the moment he knew he messed up. Sunny’s eyes narrowed worryingly and he crossed his arms, looking at Basil with clear impatience. Basil sighed, “Fine. I haven’t been doing good.”

When Sunny uncrossed his arms and father crossed his legs, Basil knew that position. He was waiting for an explanation ; Sunny never liked talking much.

“I’m just... in a lot of pain. My eye, my chest... basically everywhere, y-yknow?” Basil nervously laughed, looking down at his lap. He felt a cold hand on his shoulder and looked up, seeing Sunny closer to him than before.

“I’m sorry.”

“No, don’t apologize, Sunny. It’s okay, none of it was your fault.” Basil tried comforting him, reaching out to grab his hand despite how much it hurt his muscles to do so.

Sunny grazed Basil’s cheek with his hand before dropping his arm down to take Basil’s hand in his own. Basil felt like he was on fire, his cheeks turned pink and he stumbled on his words.

“H-How have you been, Su-“

Their quiet moment was shortly disturbed by a girl with hot pink hair bursting into their hospital room. “Listen here, fucke-“

“Ooookay, Aubrey. That’s not how we’re going to do this.” Hero’s voice quickly cut in and Basil felt his heart drop down to his stomach. He wanted to curl up and hide away from everyone, wishing this moment would never come. He was right; they would never be friends with him again.

Basil looked worryingly toward Sunny, who was gripping his hand now. Aubrey seemed to notice. Basil felt like he was going to vomit from anxiety.

“We’ve come back to... tell you that we’re sorry. For storming out on you guys. We know how much you guys would need us in a time like this. I know it must’ve been hard for you guys... you were only twelve. Mari... Mari would’ve forgiven you-“

Basil looked over to Sunny, who’d dropped his hand. He was crying and Basil offered a hug. Hero seemed to stop talking once Basil hugged Sunny, and that was just fine; he felt as if Hero didn’t really need to make Sunny even more upset.

He could feel the tears soaking his shoulder as he gently embraced Sunny, fighting through the excruciating pain to be there for his best friend. Sunny’s arms were wrapped around Basil’s waist, pulling himself closer to him. Basil didn’t mind; he found it sweet.

Basil cleared his throat and tried his best to look at Hero, trying to imply that he’s forgiven and he should go for the time being. Hero seemed to get the message, and after some hushed whispers, the three teenagers standing in the doorway had retreated back into the hallway.

After hearing the door click shut, Basil let his own tears fall as he embraced Sunny, murmuring soft words of comfort to the sobbing boy in his arms.

Time passed and Sunny pulled away. He wiped his tears and looked down at his lap, crossing his legs. Basil gave him a warm smile, reassuring his embarrassment that it was okay to cry. Especially with him.

“Sunny,” Basil began, lightly touching his shoulder. Sunny looked up.

“...Yeah?” 

“Are you okay?” He softly asked, moving his hand to rest on Sunny’s cheek.

“Yeah... I’m okay.”

Basil smiled with a small nod. He felt Sunny’s hand over his own and he closed his eyes, exhaling slowly. His anxieties had dissipated, no longer having the gut-wrenching feeling he’d become accustomed to.

Suddenly, all too fast, he felt a pair of lips on his own. Without hesitation, he returned the small kiss, hands moving to rest on Sunny’s shoulders. He pulled away first, smiling warmly at the black-haired teen.

While the kiss was short, he couldn’t have asked for a better person to share his first kiss with, as cheesy as it sounds. He’d never been big on romance and never had the time to find a companion to suit his needs, being the timid and anxious kid he was, but maybe Sunny could be that companion.

Basil knew that they both didn’t have the mental stability for a full-blown relationship at this time. They still needed to figure everything out and get the therapy they’ve needed for years, to finally heal those wounds that’ve been bleeding for far too long. It’ll take a while for the scar on their past to heal. But, scars fade. They always have, and always will. 

They both need closure of the trauma that’s accompanied their minds for several years. They need to take that step, even if it’s baby steps, even if it doesn’t happen for another month, it’ll still happen. They are finally beginning to  heal.

The first step is always the hardest, he’s been told.

The path to healing is not an easy process, he’s been told.

He knows - he understands how hard it is to get on your own two feet, to not rely on anyone else for your happiness. The permanent scar of witnessing such a depressing event is always going to be within him, but it will heal; because scars fade. He trusts his mind to let go of this trauma, however long it takes. The healing process begins now, where he’s finally learned to forgive himself for the actions that took place on that unfortunate night. 

No more lies, no more secrets. Everything is going to be okay. Maybe not now, maybe not next month, but eventually it’ll be okay - and that’s all he needs to know.

**Author's Note:**

> this’ll probably be the first and last time i actually post something on here but i have tons of little one shots so let me know if i should post any of em


End file.
